


【All鸣】泡沫的棱角

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: CP洁癖勿入, M/M, PWP, 公开场合, 官妓！鸣, 无结局配对, 极度重口, 注意标签, 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 这个故事一点都不纯爱，CP洁癖勿入就是个PWP！！！！黄得爆炸，而且不甜！官妓！鸣，路人，公开场合，轮奸，半强迫注意，不科学不安全性爱注意涉及路人鸣/鼬鸣/佐鸣/卡鸣，但无结局配对注意





	【All鸣】泡沫的棱角

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞是芳总的。要怪就怪她。

 

 

鸣人又在读那个关于人鱼的故事了。他躲在仓库的角落里，就着木格窗放进来的几丝阳光辨认书本上的字句。书已经很旧，纸页发黄，有些页数皱得不像样子，上面的字迹模糊在一起，像是有人把水洒在了上面又任凭它干掉。但还好书里大部分的故事还是完整的，鸣人轻轻地翻动书页，仔细聆听着外面的声音。香磷又在庭院里大吼大叫，抱怨天气太热，给她新做的和服太难看，又或者谁拿了她的梳子。鸣人聆听着，直到仓库外面的动静逐渐减弱，才重新将视线投到书页上。

 

他认字不快，给他这本书的人说这是本简单的童话，很适合“他的程度”。但是书里面却总是出现一些“灵魂”和“天国”之类让人费解字眼，鸣人读不懂它们的意思。教他识字的人从不解释这些，或许他认为鸣人不需要知道。那是个五十多岁的男人，脸上留着两道疤，看上去十分凶悍，但是在床上却意外的古板，每一次都像是打表似的遵循着同一趟流程。他来到为他准备的房间，在屋子点上香薰，抽一支烟，让鸣人用嘴把他弄硬，再把他按在榻榻米上从后面上他。结束之后他会把鸣人的双手绑起来，塞住他的后穴，坐在房间一旁的书桌旁阅读似乎永远读不完的信件。等他完成了当天的工作之后，他会再操鸣人一次，有的时候还是后入，有的时候则会把他正面按在地上或墙上。他从来不让鸣人处于上位，年长的男人大多都喜欢这种权力感。

 

年长的男人似乎也喜欢扮演长辈的角色，即使他每周一次有规律的把自己的老二塞进跟自己的儿子差不多大的男孩屁股里。或许这就是为什么他会开始教鸣人识字，男人从不闲聊，他很喜欢塞住鸣人的嘴，用手指、口塞或者其他什么布料，他在鸣人保持安静时最为兴奋。或许这也跟掌控权力有关，大蛇丸总是把这一类的客人派给鸣人。

 

或许是鸣人太过温顺，又或许是鸣人年轻得几乎可以当他的儿子，无论原因是什么，男人可能对鸣人产生了一丝责任感——又或者他只是觉得无聊了而已。总而言之，在某一次服务之后，男人显得非常疲惫，并提出让鸣人为他朗读今天的信件。

 

“我不识字。”鸣人回答。

 

于是在那之后，男人古板的流程里面又加入了教鸣人识字的流程。首先是基本的，五十音图、偏旁、汉字，然后他给鸣人带来了那本古旧的童话书。不知道为什么每次在“教学”完之后男人会干他干得格外卖力，但至少他不再把鸣人绑起来了，所以鸣人没有抱怨。

 

书里的故事大多都很奇怪，男人说它们应当如此，因为那是写来取悦孩子的幻想故事，或许他这么说是为了让鸣人感到高兴，但是鸣人并不高兴。书里的故事总是让他感到难过，特别是那个关于人鱼的故事。

 

“鸣人！”香磷的声音，鸣人手忙脚乱地在黑暗中摸索，在仓库的墙角找到一块松动的砖头，把书本藏进去。香磷总是像一股红色的小旋风似的，十米开外就能让人听见她的脚步声。鸣人刚刚把书藏好，仓库的墙壁就被什么猛地撞了一下，屋顶上堆积的灰尘落了下来，接着一个脑袋的影子挡住了窗口。鸣人抬起头，看见香磷正把一侧的脸贴在窗格上，严厉地看着鸣人。

 

“你在干什么！”她咋咋呼呼地说，“你忘记今天下午是什么日子了吗？还不赶快出来准备。”她打量着鸣人，突然尖叫起来，“你头发上都落灰了，快滚出来！”接着她便从窗边消失了。

 

鸣人叹了口气，走到仓库门口，打开门栓。他还没有来得及推门，香磷就把门猛地拉开，拽着鸣人的肩膀往院子的另一边走。蛇馆在火之国的达官贵人之间小有名气，虽然比那些侍奉皇亲国戚的置屋差上一筹，但总归也算得上气派。对于鸣人这样从小流落街头的孤儿，这大概是他见过的最大的宅落了。蛇馆的后院比不上中庭精致，一堵围墙，一些简单的草木和黄泥土地，但远比鸣人原来住的地方要好得多。蛇馆的中庭由宇智波派专人修葺，池塘、白石和假山一应俱全。名门望族做什么事都想要显示自己的品味，仿佛这样就能遮掩他们的本质似的。

 

香磷拉着鸣人穿过后院，踏上边廊，把他往鸣人房间的方向带，“你这家伙到底有没有一点紧张感？”她一边走一边数落鸣人，“宇智波大人很快就要过来了，你却把自己搞得脏兮兮的。你倒是没所谓，要是惹了大人生气，大蛇丸大人责备的可是我！”她拉开鸣人房间的木门，一边扯着他的腰带，一边粗暴地将他往浴室的方向推。

 

鸣人任凭她把自己的浴衣扯下来，光着身子推开了浴室的门。蒸腾的热浪从房间中涌了出来，鸣人越过门旁矮凳，爬进放好了热水的沐浴桶里。香磷在外面为他关上门，开始砰砰砰地在鸣人的房间里走来走去，鸣人猜测她是在给自己准备一会儿的衣物。“东西我放在平常的位置了，”她隔着浴室门冲鸣人喊道，“鼬大人的喜好，你还记得吧？”

 

鸣人唔了一声，将脑袋埋在水里，开始清洗自己的头发。他喜欢让自己陷阱木桶里，让热水没过自己的脑袋，当他在水中憋气时气泡在他耳边咕嘟咕嘟地震动。他想像自己是只人鱼，在无尽的大海中自由自在地游泳，死去的时候化作无形泡沫。鸣人不明白为什么那只人鱼想要追求那个叫“灵魂”，泡沫听起来更加自由。

 

他做好了准备，裹好浴巾从浴室里出来。香磷迫不及待地把衣服丢到了他身上，把他带到镜子面前，帮鸣人穿衣服。她选了一身深蓝色的振袖，腰带是鼬送给他的西阵织。香磷一边整理他身后的结，一边羡慕地抚摸他身上柔软的丝料，“鼬大人真是喜欢你，”她说着紧了紧鸣人的腰带，“你得再加把劲，让他买下你，这样你下辈子就衣食无忧了。”

 

鸣人看着镜子中的自己，耸了耸肩。

 

香磷叹了口气，把他按到梳妆台边，开始梳理他的头发，“你总是这个样子，”她用柔软的发油梳理鸣人的发丝，让它们呈现出闪亮的光泽，“大多数人都巴不得被宇智波看上呢。你却总是对他爱理不理的样子，”她的手顿了顿，在镜子中对上鸣人的眼睛，“还是说你是故意的？”她勾起嘴唇，“他们吃那一套？”

 

“你说得我好像睡了他们全家一样。”鸣人避开香磷的手，伸手拿起梳妆台上的化妆品。不是所有的客人都会要求鸣人化妆，但是鼬似乎尤为喜欢金色的眼影映出鸣人眼睛的模样。他总是很喜欢鸣人的眼睛。

 

“宇智波鼬可是宇智波一族的继承人，”香磷抢过他手中的眼影刷，强势地继续她打扮鸣人的任务，“睡了他基本就等于睡了他全家。不过听说今天他会带他的弟弟过来，十八岁的小男孩儿，还是个雏。”她意味深长地看了鸣人一眼。

 

鸣人没有作出反应，香磷完成了一边的眼影，又绕到另外一边，鸣人顺从地再次闭上眼睛，“据传言，他长得挺好看的——宇智波家的基因。那个偶尔跟鼬大人一起露面的面罩男也会来，他叫什么来着——”

 

“卡卡西。”鸣人开口，“旗木卡卡西。”

 

“——对，真是奇怪的名字。”香磷拨了拨他的下巴，审视自己的工作，然后满意地点了点头，“不过这群大贵族可玩儿得真大，跟朋友搞2P已经是常见的了，现在还要带上自己的弟弟——”

 

“他不——”鸣人打断她，突然感到热浪涌上了自己的胸膛，他庆幸化妆多少能遮掉他脸上的红色，“旗木大人不——他不是我的客人。他只是来这里保证鼬大人的安全。”

 

香磷看了他一会儿，像是明白鸣人为什么会突然变得健谈，然后她啧了一声，“就好像置屋里能藏什么刺客似的，”她笑了起来，“我们这儿剑都有别的用途，嗯？”

 

鸣人白了她一眼。

 

香磷拍了拍他的脸颊，她的指甲冰冷地落在鸣人的皮肤上，“宇智波就是半个木叶。”她平淡地说，但神情有一丝柔软，“既然已经变成了寄生虫，就要找到最粗的枝干依附。为你自己好好考虑，小鸣人。”

 

“我知道，香磷姐。”鸣人闭上眼睛，手掌握住她的手背，用脑袋轻轻靠向她的手心，“谢谢你。”

 

“嘶，”香磷佯装嫌弃地抽挥手，拍了拍他的脑袋，“别拿你对付官老爷那套对付我。快给我滚到房间里等着去。”

 

####

 

鸣人在房间里等了半个时辰，差点在榻榻米上睡了过去，才听到推门外传来三声敲击声。那声音不重不急，回荡在空荡荡的房间里，而鸣人感到自己一瞬间清醒了过来。他理了理衣襟，用手梳了一下有些散乱的头发，坐直身体，清了清嗓子。

 

“请进。”

 

鸣人低着头，盯着自己膝盖前端，感觉自己浑身的细胞都因为那熟悉的脚步声紧绷起来，“旗木大人。”他跪坐着俯下身，向他行了个礼，“恭候多时。”

 

卡卡西含糊的应了一声，鸣人直起身，依然低着脑袋，没有去看他。虽然他曾无数次在脑海中回忆他的模样，他的银发，他面罩下挺俊的鼻梁，他右眼的伤疤。他又想起了那个人鱼的故事，那个拥有永恒的灵魂的美丽年轻的王子，他对人鱼非常的残忍，他甚至让她睡在自己房间门口的垫子上。就连鸣人最糟糕的客人也不会这样对待他。鸣人不明白她为什么一直爱他。但是他明白爱是无法控制的，就如同他一想起卡卡西，心就不受控制地怦怦直跳，当他跟他处在一个房间时鸣人甚至不敢大声呼吸。当卡卡西经过他时，他能看见他的双脚。鸣人贪婪地注视着自己能够看到他的部分。在卡卡西走到他身后打开橱柜的拉门，检查里面的情况时，鸣人开始纠结自己能否在这个时候瞧瞧抬眼看他，就看他一眼，鸣人渴望的心就能得到满足了。

 

“打扰了。”卡卡西完成了对房间的检查，头也不回地退到门边，重新将门关上。鸣人收紧拳头，控制自己不流露出失望的神色。他抬起头，下午的阳光穿过纸门，他能看见卡卡西的身影在房间外的门廊上坐下。于此同时，另外两个人影在纸门外面显现。

 

鸣人吸了口气，扯动脸部的肌肉，让自己微笑起来。

 

####

 

他不喜欢佐助看他的眼神，那让鸣人感觉自己像只动物。他早应该习惯男人们以各种各样的眼神看他了，但宇智波们依然让他感到不舒服。又或者这跟宇智波们没有什么关系，因为当鼬独自前来时，鸣人不介意依他的喜好为他呻吟，一边尖叫一边请求他操自己。旗木陪同他来的时候鸣人遵从鼬的喜好，但那总在他的喉咙里留下苦涩的味道。在宇智波沐浴时鸣人躺在榻榻米上，盯着纸门外的人影，感到自己身上肮脏，却不仅仅是因为汗水和精液。

 

“鸣人会为我准备好，”鼬的手指按在他的穴口，肛塞将他的后穴保持敞开和湿润，鼬并不是一个很喜欢前戏的男人，所以鸣人必须确保他能够直奔主题。鼬让他跪趴在榻榻米上，他的腰带压在身下，和服从底部撩起，方便鼬向他的弟弟展示鸣人准备好的后穴，“官妓们一般都会准备好，但如果是其他什么人，你最好确保他们得到了足够的扩张。”鼬将肛塞从鸣人的后穴中抽出来，鸣人感觉到自己敞开的入口在收缩，油膏从里面流了出来。

 

“来，”鼬指示到，“把你的手指放进来。”

 

两根圆顿的手指粗暴地挤进了鸣人的小穴，鸣人弓起脖子，放松后穴让年轻的宇智波在自己体内探索。香磷听到的传言是对的，佐助在他体内移动的方式显然暗示他之前从来没有扩张过别人——至少是男人。他的手指横冲直撞，粗暴地按向鸣人的前列腺。鸣人把脑袋埋在手肘里呻吟起来。

 

“就是这样，”鼬鼓励他，“保险的做法事确保你塞进了四根手指，但是如果你想要他们紧一点，两根也就足够了。”

 

佐助低沉地唔了一声，鸣人能听见他的呼吸在逐渐加快。他又往鸣人体内塞了一根手指，三根手指一起无情地碾压着他的敏感点。鸣人下意识地咬住了自己的衣袖。

 

“啊，鸣人，”鼬的手指落在了他的头发上，他身后传来衣料摩挲的声音，接着佐助的手指离开了他的体内，他感到鼬熟悉的重量压到了他的身上，“我说过什么？”鼬的老二顶着他的入口，鸣人仰起脖子，牙齿松开了衣袖。

 

“求——求你，鼬大人——啊——”鼬毫不留情地撞到了他的深处，他抓着鸣人的头发，当着他弟弟的面开始干他。鸣人闭上眼睛为他呻吟，让鼬的每一次撞击都从他的喉咙里敲出喊叫和请求。一想到卡卡西就坐在外面，而纸门丝毫没有隔音的功能，鸣人就感到胸膛发热，“好——好深，鼬大人——唔——我——好棒——”

 

“你可以——用他的嘴，”他听见鼬说，“鸣人是蛇屋——最好的婊子。”他一边说着，一边用老二故意压过鸣人的敏感点，让鸣人的身体紧紧地裹着他的老二，“你喜欢两边被塞满，不是吗？”

 

“是——是，啊——鼬大人，那里——”鸣人挺动腰部，配合鼬插入他的时机，鼬对他的身体十分熟悉，他的老二粗长火热，鸣人能感觉到情欲在慢慢燃烧他的身体，他的勃起正贴着自己的小腹滴水，但是鼬没有碰他。鼬不喜欢碰鸣人的勃起，他总是有将鸣人操射的执念。并不是说那有多困难，鸣人早都学会了让自己的勃起在没有任何摩擦的情况下高潮，这让他的生活简单了许多。

 

宇智波佐助来到了他的面前，他的皮肤跟所有的宇智波一样苍白，鸣人能看出他和他兄弟的相似之处。但他比他哥哥更为年轻，因此少了许多冷静与经验。鸣人能够分辨出他放大的瞳孔和脸颊上情欲的潮红。鸣人用手肘撑起自己，一边用后穴为他哥哥服务，一边伸出手解开他的腰带。

 

他一直知道鼬不介意跟别人分享床伴，在他一开始带卡卡西过来的时候，他时不时地会要求他加入，但卡卡西每次都会拒绝。他看向鸣人的眼神是那么柔软，仿佛他是什么珍贵的东西。鸣人暗地里希望——相信，即使他现在就在一纸之隔的距离，听着鸣人前后都被老二填满发出的哽咽，他看他的眼神依然不会改变。

 

宇智波家的优良基因显然也体现在了他们的大老二上。鸣人张开嘴唇包裹佐助的柱身，感觉他的顶端几乎能顶到他的喉咙。鼬松开了鸣人的头发，抓着鸣人的胯骨开始把他往他弟弟的老二上干。佐助的手代替了鼬的手落到鸣人的发间，他提着鸣人的脑袋，将自己操进鸣人的口中，显然他在这方面还是有一些经验。

 

鼬的呼吸开始加速，老二集中地按在他的前列腺上，鸣人收紧后穴，让饱胀的感觉带领自己沉浸在欲望之中。在他能忘记其他的一切时，他并不讨厌自己的身体被这样使用，老二填满他的入口，被操的湿润流水，并且在情欲中忘情地呻吟。

 

“他要射了，”鼬一边喘着气，一边加重了进入鸣人的力道，“把你的老二塞进去，你能感觉到他的喉咙。”

 

鼬射得十分粗暴，鸣人要在过敏感中控制自己不要把佐助的老二直接咬掉。鼬使用着他高潮的内壁，缓慢地进出着，鸣人能感觉到他的老二火热地脉动，冲他的身体里射出精液。佐助死死地按着鸣人的下巴，享受着鸣人的喉咙包裹他的触感。他还没有射，但鸣人能感觉到他已经处在边缘。

 

“哥哥，”佐助咬着牙开口，“让我——我想——”

 

“当然，弟弟。”

 

鼬的重量从他身后消失，他软下的老二退出鸣人的后穴，鸣人感到空虚而不适，精液和油膏从他的后穴被带了出来，弄得他的腿根冰冷。但他没有来得及反应，年轻的宇智波就把他拉到了自己的大腿上，鸣人撑着他的肩膀寻找平衡，双腿落在他的大腿两边冲他敞开自己。佐助的手指伸进了他刚刚被干开的后穴，他玩弄着自己哥哥留下的种子，在鸣人的下体搅出湿滑的水声。

 

“最好的婊子，嗯？”佐助冲着他笑了，鸣人觉得那个笑容看起来十分残忍，他抽出手指，把发红的老二顶在鸣人的穴口，猛地按了一下鸣人的腰。鸣人敞开的身体毫无阻碍地吞入了他的勃起，他搭着佐助的肩膀，再次为他的客人呻吟起来。

 

####

 

 

鸣人是被流水声吵醒的。他的身体酸痛而疲倦，他能感觉到自己后穴的肿胀，他似乎依然敞开着，精液和润滑在他的屁股和大腿上冷却。他嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，将自己从榻榻米上撑起来。

 

卡卡西就在这个时候推开了浴室的拉门，鸣人对上他的眼睛，愣了一下，然后意识到自己身上只盖了他被扯得满是褶皱的和服外衣。他红了脸，拉着和服的领子，缩起双腿，试图把自己赤裸的身体掩盖起来。这又是一个卡卡西让鸣人感到不同寻常的地方——他让他感到害羞，即使对方不可能不知道他刚刚在做什么，鸣人依然不愿意让他看见自己身上留下的证据。

 

卡卡西似乎也被吓了一跳，他眨了眨眼，然后走到门边，慢慢地背过身。鸣人赶忙从地上爬起来，捡起自己被扔到一边的里衬披到身上。每次卡卡西这么做的时候，鸣人都会同时感到滑稽和无名的触动。所有的男人都将鸣人的身体当做可以随意观赏的玩物，有的时候就连鸣人自己都这么认为。但是卡卡西在他身边的举动，总让鸣人觉得自己不仅仅是如此，他从来不像其他男人那样看他。他给予鸣人一个官妓不应该拥有的尊重，在鸣人赤裸着身体时转过身去，允许他独自遮掩自己，即使是从房间的床铺到浴室里着一小段路。这是鸣人在贵族身上——在任何人身上感受到过的最大的尊重了。

 

鸣人进入浴室，让里衬从肩膀上滑下，挂到一旁的衣架上。卡卡西跟在他身后，鸣人听见他关上了推门。鸣人没有回头，他登上木梯，小心地趴入沐浴桶里，他的手臂酸痛，在进入浴桶时，他能感觉到到自己的肌肉在不断地颤抖。他一只脚踏入了浴桶，正准备抬起第二只脚时，他的手臂突然决定放弃工作，他重心一滑，下意识地闭上眼睛，准备迎接疼痛。

 

疼痛没有到来，因为当然——卡卡西接住了他。他结实的手臂环在鸣人的胸口，防止鸣人的后脑磕到木桶，鸣人意识到自己的脑袋正靠在他的胸膛上。卡卡西闻起来像是草药和熏木，他的呼吸落在了鸣人的发间。

 

“小心点。”他说着放开了鸣人，但一只手依然扶着他的手臂，确保鸣人在浴桶里站稳。

 

鸣人点了点头，小心的俯下身，将双臂撑在浴桶边缘，小心地调整自己的重心。卡卡西的手扶着他的腰侧，确保他不会再次滑到。他的手指粗糙而温暖，比宇智波们的触碰要温柔得多。

 

“请开始吧，旗木大人，我不想占用您的时间。”

 

卡卡西的手在他的腰上停顿了一下，接着鸣人感觉到一根手指小心地按进他的小穴，开始清理宇智波在他体内留下的种子。他们射了很多，鸣人感觉到自己的内壁湿润而粘腻，他贴着卡卡西的手指挤压，把精液从自己身体里排出来。

 

贵族召妓总会有许多奇怪的规矩，宇智波又是其中最古怪的一族。即使是官妓，他们也不会允许在置屋和他们身上留下精液，香磷说这是害怕外人拿到了他们宝贵的基因。而宇智波鼬作为宇智波家族的继承人，要是他在外面留下的精子导致了什么不知名的私生子，大概会给整个家族带来很多不必要的麻烦。虽然鸣人并不清楚留在他体内的种子为什么会导致不知名的私生子，但这些都是客人的规矩，鸣人从来不质疑客人的规矩。

 

卡卡西又插入了一根手指，让鸣人体内的液体更快地流淌出来。他刻意地避开了鸣人的前列腺，一块柔软的、冒着热气的湿毛巾贴在了鸣人的大腿内侧，鸣人意识到卡卡西在帮忙清洗他身上的体液。他的大腿不受控制地颤抖起来。

 

“累了？”卡卡西问他，语气亲昵，让鸣人的心跳加速。卡卡西似乎也没意料到自己会这么说，他擦拭鸣人的手犹豫了一下，然后轻轻地离开了他的皮肤。

 

鸣人不知道贵族之间的等级是如何运作的，但是在他看来，让卡卡西这样的人来负责收拾宇智波留下的烂摊子，似乎有些大材小用了。但鸣人却也不禁为此感到感激，他可以与卡卡西独处——即使方式不太理想，而每次卡卡西清理他时，鸣人都感到自己变得更为肮脏。但是他也能听见卡卡西温柔的声音，他的手指落在鸣人的皮肤上，却不意图占有他。

 

“有一点。”鸣人轻声回答。

 

“好了。”卡卡西的手指离开了他的后穴，他扶着鸣人的肩膀，让重新直起身，在浴桶里坐下。鸣人在蒸腾的热气里抬眼看他，卡卡西的双眼没有背叛任何情绪，但是他的裤子却暴露了他的欲望。鸣人看向他的勃起，又抬眼对上他的视线，轻轻地向他扇动自己的睫毛。

 

卡卡西叹了口气，他看上去像是想要说什么，但最终他只是沉默地拉下面罩，俯身吻了吻鸣人的发旋。就像过去他每一次做的那样。

 

“下次见，鸣人。”

 

####

 

这些日子佐助来的频率比鼬要勤快得多，小道消息说那是因为鼬就要结婚了。对方是邻国的公主，就算是宇智波，明目张胆地置屋里养人也略显不妥。香磷对这个消息感到很失望，但大蛇丸却没有说什么，鸣人对此有不好的预感。

 

鼬来得少意味着卡卡西也很少出现了。因为显然宇智波的二少爷并没有得到如他兄长那么多的关注，鸣人猜测这可能也是为什么佐助在各个方面都显得比鼬更大胆一点。

 

他喜欢在外面，把鸣人顶在回廊的墙壁上或是木柱上操。有的时候他还会让鸣人趴在中庭的假山上，让整个院子都听见鸣人的呻吟。蛇屋的其他恩客们并不在意这些免费的演出，鸣人的身价昂贵，他们当然不会放过窥视他的机会。

 

此时佐助正把他按在后院仓库的外墙上操他，粗糙的砖块贴在鸣人的后背上，刮得他皮肤发红。佐助托着他的大腿把他抬离地面，让他身体的支点全部集中在佐助的老二上。时间正是中午，没有工作的官妓和后勤人员都会从后院经过，准备午饭。但或许这就是佐助选择这里的原因。

 

“说话，”佐助粗重的呼吸落在他耳边，鸣人环着他的肩膀，加紧双腿，让肉壁吮吸佐助的勃起，“说话，你这婊子！”

 

“佐——佐助大人，”鸣人呻吟，佐助再次击中了他的前列腺，鸣人闭上眼睛，无助地惊叫，“好——啊——好棒，佐助大人——好粗，还要——啊——”

 

“比我哥哥干你的时候还爽吗？”佐助掰开鸣人的大腿，让鸣人猛地落在他的老二上，他贴向鸣人的嘴，用舌头干起了鸣人的口腔，“比卡卡西干你的时候还爽吗？嗯？”

 

“啊——唔——佐助大人——！”佐助再次干了进来，而鸣人毫无预警地达到了高潮。鸣人的东西沾到了他们俩的腹部，但佐助毫不在意。他托着鸣人的屁股，更用力地操着鸣人在高潮中震颤的身体。鸣人被他弄得脑袋发热，浑身颤抖，几乎说不出话，只能张着嘴像个婊子一样呻吟。

 

“哎呀，佐助大人。”大蛇丸滑腻的声音突然响了起来，鸣人差点咬到自己的舌头，他偏过头，看见大蛇丸正悠闲地冲他们走来，佐助停顿了一下，但依然没有放开鸣人，他的胯部还在小幅度地移动，让鸣人因为过敏感无助地喘息。

 

“你想干什么，大蛇丸？我付过钱了。”佐助恼怒地说。

 

“当然，当然，”大蛇丸投降式地抬起手，“我当然不会质疑一位宇智波的信用。只是，您瞧，佐助大人，鸣人可是我们蛇屋最抢手的宝贝，您这么粗暴地对他，”大蛇丸意有所指地看向他们身后粗糙的砖墙，“其他客人可能会不乐意的，您瞧——”

 

“他们付多少钱？”佐助打断他。

 

鸣人意识到大蛇丸想要干什么了，他想要张口，但佐助就在这时又动了一下，这让鸣人的话语变成了呻吟，大蛇丸摆出了他的招牌笑容，“诶，鸣人一晚的价格是五千枚金币，我想您是知道的——”

 

“我出十倍。”佐助不耐烦地插话，“十倍，我听说想要买下官妓都是这个价格，对吧？”

 

“噢，”大蛇丸眨了眨眼，似乎没意料到佐助会主动提出来，“当然，当然——”

 

“我明天就把钱送来，现在滚开，他是我的了。我爱怎么操他就怎么操他。”说着他又开始在鸣人的身体里律动起来，鸣人颤抖地抓着他的衣襟，坐在宇智波佐助的老二上，意识到他对自己的命运可能就只是如此了。

 

####

 

离开蛇屋的那个下午，香磷最后一次为他更衣。鸣人将脑袋埋在浴桶里，想象自己是一条湿漉漉的鱼。佐助弄得他的背上留下了许多细小的刮痕，伤口在热水的刺激下发疼。鸣人把它们想象成人鱼跳舞时的疼痛，人鱼的舞蹈或许比着要疼得多，但如果她保持沉默，那么鸣人应该也可以。香磷为他选了一身黑色的和服，上面颇为大胆地绣着红色的彼岸花，鸣人猜测这是佐助的品味。

 

“宇智波家的二少爷，”香磷最后调整了一下他的衣摆，站在鸣人身后，在镜子里打量着自己的杰作，“也算是中了头彩。二公子们大多比继承人拥有更多自由，虽然他对待你的方式有些……特别，”她耸了耸肩，“唔，但是，我们见过更糟糕的，不是吗？”

 

鸣人心不在焉地唔了一声。

 

“你真是沉默过头了，”香磷又拨了拨他的头发，鸣人没有反应，香磷叹了口气，“……往好处想，旗木是宇智波的附属，你这么聪明，还收拾不了两个男人吗？”

 

鸣人打掉了她的手。离开蛇屋时，他没有跟她告别。

 

他被带到了据说是宇智波常去的俱乐部，建筑是西洋式的，鸣人之前从未见过。但他没有多少时间欣赏这里的美丽。佐助在入口处等他，他的眼睛贪婪地欣赏鸣人袒露的锁骨。他扣着鸣人的腰，把他按在自己怀里，把他带入走廊尽头的房间。

 

“我希望你准备好了，”佐助在鸣人耳边说，“你可是今晚的明星。”

 

房间里满是烟和性的味道，音乐声很大，但是盖不住官妓们卖力的呻吟。房间里灯光昏暗，鸣人辨别不出来里面有多少人。人们瘫在矮沙发、枕头和床褥上交合，在某些地方还有一些束缚用的装置，以及好几个支撑用固定架。一切的暗示都非常明显了，鸣人咽了咽口水。

 

在蛇屋，他通常可以拒绝这样的客人，大蛇丸不喜欢他的头牌被粗暴的对待。但是他现在已经不在蛇屋了，现在他属于宇智波佐助，而宇智波佐助非常喜欢羞辱他。

 

在他们身边，有人吹了声口哨，“这不是蛇屋的头牌吗？”一个男人对佐助说，眼神却露骨地上下打量鸣人，“你是怎么说服大蛇丸把他借给你的？他从来不让他们出席这种活动。”

 

鸣人能感觉到佐助得意洋洋的神情，他的手从鸣人的腰上滑向了他的后背，“感激我吧，”他回答，“他现在是我的了，我可比大蛇丸要大方得多。”

 

男人瞪大了眼睛，他看着鸣人的脸，舔了舔嘴唇，“你是说，你不介意……？”

 

“当然，不然我怎么会带他来这里？”佐助冷笑了一声，一边推着鸣人，把他推到一旁一个闲置的支架上。蛇屋里也有这种装置，让他们的身体像狗一样地趴着，屁股翘起，脑袋撑在一个小平台上，方便男人们从前后上他。佐助粗暴地扯开了鸣人的腰带，把香磷的辛苦工作毁为一旦，他的和服散开，他能感觉到房间里的其他人注视着他，眼睛贪婪地落在他的皮肤上，讨论他裸露的胸膛和性器。

 

“这些置屋的婊子，他们总是穿得太多了。”一个声音评论道，在佐助将衣服从他的肩上扒下来之后，一只陌生的手按住了他的手腕，将他的胳膊扭到了身后，并用什么东西将他绑了起来。佐助用腿扳开他的双脚，然后鸣人感到冰冷的绑住了他的大腿，让他双腿分开，后穴毫无保留地裸露出来。他下意识地扯动双手，却意识到自己被完全地固定住，一点都没法动弹。

 

“佐——佐助大人——”鸣人开口，他想要祈求或是拒绝，即使他明白自己没有选择的权利。佐助甚至没有心情听他说话，他拍了拍鸣人的屁股，接着有什么尖锐的东西刺入了他的手臂。没过一会儿，鸣人就感到自己的脑袋开始发晕，他浑身发热，下腹像是有一团火焰在燃烧。他的内壁开始难耐地抽动，挤压着他小穴里含着的肛塞，鸣人感觉到油膏顺着他抽动的穴口流淌出来。

 

“操，”刚刚和佐助搭话的陌生男人站在鸣人面前，鸣人睁开眼睛，刚好对上了他鼓起的裤裆，“他可真是个美人儿，看看他发情的样子。”

 

佐助冷哼了一声，抽掉鸣人的肛塞，毫不停顿地将自己的老二塞进鸣人的身体里。佐助的柱身并不湿，即使有了先前的扩张，鸣人的内壁依然因为他粗暴的摩擦而火辣地疼。但他的身体似乎也因为这疼痛而兴奋，鸣人能感觉到到自己性器和内壁的脉动，在药物的刺激下回应着佐助的情欲。鸣人下意识地闭上眼睛，嘴巴大张，他身下的支架固定了他挣扎的动作，发出哐当一声脆响。

 

他面前的男人低吟了一声，在鸣人反应过来发生了什么事之前，一根粗长的老二就塞进了他的嘴里。鸣人下意识地合上双唇吮吸，用舌头舔掉陌生男人柱身上的咸腥味。口交妨碍了他的呼吸，鸣人没过一会儿就感到头晕目眩，他的身体像是沸腾了起来。

 

“操，”佐助在他的身后进攻他的小穴，指甲抠进他腰侧的肉里，“你喜欢这个，不是吗？每次有人从前面操你，你后面都骚得不成样子。”他重重地碾过鸣人的前列腺，鸣人惊叫了一声，但他喉咙里的老二却塞住了他的声音。佐助俯到他身上，伸手去摸鸣人的性器，有什么冰凉的东西卡住了鸣人的睾丸和底部，在阴茎环卡好的同时，佐助重重地扇了一下他的屁股，他的老二撑到了鸣人的最里面。鸣人无助地吞咽着口中性器，泪水开始在他的眼眶里汇集。

 

一只手粗暴地揪着他前额的头发，让他抬起头来望向正在干他的嘴的男人。男人的呼吸粗重，阴毛粗暴地刮着鸣人的嘴唇。鸣人一边吞咽一边试图呼吸，但佐助却操得他上气不接下气。药物燃烧着他的四肢，鸣人颤抖地扭动肩膀。这时陌生男人伸手固定住了鸣人的下巴，像猪一样哼着声射到鸣人的喉咙里。鸣人赶忙吞咽，防止自己被男人的精液呛到，但男人揪着他的头发，把种子乱七八糟地射到鸣人嘴里和唇边。温热的体液沾到了他的眼睑和下巴上。

 

男人重重地舒了口气，“真不愧是蛇屋的头牌，”他拍了拍鸣人的脑袋，冲佐助邪笑起来，“我猜他后面的小嘴也一样好？”

 

佐助哼了一声，碾过鸣人的前列腺让他惊叫，“你一会儿可以试试。”他保证到，“他被操开的时候叫得可欢了。”佐助说着按住了鸣人屁股，将自己全身的重量压到鸣人的穴里。鸣人感觉到自己高潮的逼近，但阴茎环却阻止了他的释放，他粗重地喘着气，感到周围的一切都模糊一片，乐声、呻吟声和他身后交合处的水声汇成一股震耳欲聋的白噪音，他的视线模糊，眼眶火热，直到泪水从他的眼角流下，他才勉强看清眼前的人影。

 

鸣人感觉自己的世界都停止了。

 

他几乎觉得可笑，因为当然——当然卡卡西会在这里。忠诚的、沉默的卡卡西，永远都像影子一样跟在宇智波身后。鸣人已经多久没有见过他了？两个月？还是三个月？他曾梦见过他，他温柔的触碰，他欲言又止的眼神，但他做梦都没想到他们会以这种方式再见——鸣人像个婊子一样被绑在原地，宇智波佐助当着几十号人的面放纵地操他。眼泪开始不受控制地从鸣人的眼角落下，他已经分不清那是因为佐助粗暴的动作，还是自己胸口的疼痛。

 

卡卡西看上去和鸣人一样震惊，愣在原地，盯着鸣人被佐助侵犯的样子，而鸣人祈祷他不要再看，祈祷他像往常那样，背过身去，移开视线，即使他清楚地知道鸣人已经失去了一切尊严。但卡卡西没有移开视线，他对上鸣人的眼睛，眼神扫过他沾着精液的脸颊，因为口交而红肿的嘴唇，鸣人清楚地看到了他的渴望。他的身体像是被上百根小针灼烤。他盯着卡卡西，他在昏暗的灯光下晦涩不明的眼神，甚至没意识到宇智波已经射了出来。

 

“先生们，”他听见佐助提高了音量，冲周围兴奋的人群宣布，“他是你们的了，好好享受。”他说着从鸣人身体里退了出来，带出一股浓灼的液体。鸣人的穴口空虚地收缩，他的身体依然处在高潮的边缘，渴望被进入、被填满。他的性器红肿地站着，渴望地流着水。男人们兴奋的低语声变得更响，鸣人屈辱地闭上眼睛，避开了卡卡西的视线。

 

当第一根陌生的老二挤入他的身体时，鸣人才被迫睁开眼睛。他拧着脖子，感受肥大的阴茎将他已经松弛的小穴撑得更开，人们在他身边起哄，鼓励他的侵犯者用力操他，赞美他柔软的皮肤和饱满的嘴唇。

 

“爽吗？”他身后的男人伏在他身上，粗重的呼吸吐在鸣人耳边，他搅动鸣人的内壁，鸣人无法思考，只能张着嘴呻吟，“我听佐助说你有两张下流的小嘴，”两根手指伸进了鸣人的嘴里，搅动他的舌头，让鸣人不住咳嗽起来，“快点，让我们听听蛇屋的头牌到底值不值五千枚金币。”

 

“啊——”男人的手指离开了鸣人的嘴，他随意地将口水抹到了鸣人的脸上，“还——还要，”男人兴奋地哼了一声，更加用力地干着他，“还要——好棒，想要——唔，”男人用力的拍了拍他的大腿内侧，鸣人在疼痛中惊叫，“干——干我，射进来，把我射满——”人群的嗡嗡声在他们周围变得更加亢奋，所有人都在想象自己占有鸣人的身体。有人站到了鸣人面前，光滑的龟头戳到了鸣人的鼻子上，鸣人张开嘴，接着他所有的呻吟都被堵进了喉咙里。

 

####

 

卡卡西站在房间的角落，从阴影处看着男人们为鸣人的身体发疯。一个老得足够当鸣人父亲的男人正在使用他的后穴，抓着他因为情欲泛红的屁股一股脑地干他。鸣人的下身早已经脏得不成样子，这是第十——还是第二十个男人了？卡卡西在中间的某个地方就停止数数了，一切都变成了模糊的虚影。卡卡西无法将视线从鸣人黄金般的皮肤上撕下来。精液不停地从交合处被带出来，黏在他干净的臀缝，顺着他的大腿往下流。另一个男人刚刚在他的脸上射出来，液体打湿了他的头发，还有一些沾到了他的睫毛上。他的眼皮轻颤，红润的嘴唇随着男人干他的频率开合。他的背上、手臂上和大腿上满是男人们的指痕。他看上去像个天使，卡卡西想要扭断在场所有男人的脖子，他尤其想要扭断宇智波佐助的脖子。

 

他以为他知道什么是折磨，当鼬带着他去拜访鸣人。卡卡西坐在门外，听着宇智波的低吟和鸣人的浪叫。鼬向来喜欢大声的床伴，而鸣人——老天，他被操的时候听起来沙哑又纯洁，卡卡西会闭上眼睛，假装鸣人是在赞美他的老二，快点、用力、干我、啊好棒就是那里、好满、你的精液好烫好舒服——

 

“不……不要……”鸣人低吟。而卡卡西睁开眼睛，回到现实。他身后已经换了一个男人，他正掰着鸣人的臀瓣，一边用龟头进出他的穴口，一边撸动他身下红肿的性器，而鸣人开始啜泣起来，他侧着头，双眼紧闭，泪水打湿了他的睫毛，“求你……不要……停下……”

 

卡卡西没有思考，他冲到那个男人身边，一把把他拉开。男人抗议地叫了一声，但卡卡西冲他挑起眉毛，摆出自己最凶狠的表情。他认出对方来自一个名气不大的家族，而对方似乎也认出了他，他举起双手，摆出投降的姿势。

 

“他是你的了，老天，没必要这么不耐烦吧？”

 

鸣人停止了啜泣，但他依然闭着眼睛，双唇紧闭。卡卡又瞪走了一个想要让鸣人抬起脸来的家伙，然后意识到男人们的眼睛依然虎视眈眈地觊觎着鸣人疲惫的身体。若是卡卡西从这里离开，他们就会再次如猛虎般扑到鸣人身上。但是卡卡西也不能瞪走每一个想要上前的男人，鸣人是佐助带到这里来的礼物，卡卡西无法改变这一点。

 

他伸出手，轻轻地抚摸鸣人的穴口，他的入口红肿柔软，湿润和干涸的精液贴在他的皮肤上，还有一股正在从他半开的洞口流出来。在他的手指进入鸣人的时候，鸣人的身体猛烈的震颤了一下。他睁开眼睛，侧着脑袋，蓝色的眼睛迷茫地望向卡卡西。

 

“旗木……大人……？”

 

卡卡西俯身向前，用自己的身体覆盖住鸣人裸露的皮肤，亲吻他的耳朵和后颈，他解开裤子，掏出他早就硬得发疼的勃起，抵在鸣人的洞口，“没事了，”他轻声说，想要给他一些虚假的安慰，“让我照顾你。”说着，他小心地推到了鸣人的身体里。

 

若是卡卡西足够诚实，他会承认他无数次幻想过这个场景。鸣人在他身下，含着他的老二，身体为他布满情欲的红潮。鸣人的内壁被干得湿润又松软，别人的精液让卡卡西畅通无阻地抵达他的深处。卡卡西伸手摸向他的睾丸，将阴茎环小心地取了下来，丢到一边。鸣人在那个瞬间射了出来，他痛苦地呻吟，肉壁狠狠地夹着卡卡西，精液从他们的交合处被挤了出来。卡卡西的双臂撑在他身下的支架上，舌头轻轻地舔吻他的肩膀和后颈。

 

鸣人又开始啜泣起来，“旗木……旗木大人，求你——求你——”而卡卡西无助地困在他的体内，控制着自己抽插的冲动。鸣人高潮的脉动裹着他的阴茎，卡卡西咬着自己的嘴唇，强迫自己不向欲望屈服。

 

“旗木大人，”鸣人扭动肩膀，他被绑住的手指轻轻地刮擦卡卡西的小腹，“想要——想要您，一直都好想要您——请您——”

 

“操。”卡卡西动了一下，而他的身体似乎将这个当成了允许的型号，他的老二像是有自主意识似的干起了鸣人的后穴。鸣人闭上眼睛张嘴浪叫起来，一股精液正在他侧脸上干涸，他的脸颊上带着红晕，而他灌满了精液的后穴更是淫乱无比。卡卡西渴望鸣人——他从来没有如此渴望过一个人，但是在内心深处，他也十分清楚，他喜欢看到鸣人这幅样子，被十几个男人操得浑身无力，后穴又松又软，小腹因为射进去的东西鼓胀，只能张着腿承受卡卡西的老二。每一次，当卡卡西清洗鸣人的时候，他都会幻想自己把他按在浴桶边直接操进去，鸣人疲惫得没法动弹，只能任凭卡卡西一次又一次地玩弄他。

 

“想要我？”卡卡西在鸣人耳边低吼，“这么多男人都没法满足你，嗯？”他抓着鸣人的腰侧，上面布满了粗红的指痕，“我见到你看我的眼神了。你被鼬和佐助操得流水，事后却直勾勾地盯着我的老二。”他碾过鸣人的前列腺，让他敏感的身体紧绷，鸣人流着泪呻吟，“你喜欢这个老二，是吗？贪心的小婊子。”

 

“喜——喜欢，好喜欢——旗木大人——唔嗯”

 

“你拥有它。”卡卡西将手臂伸到鸣人的胸前，将他扣到自己怀里，他重重地、深情地撞到鸣人身体里，“只有你。无论你吞过多少老二，被多少男人干过，它都是你的。鸣人——”

 

卡卡西射了出来，他的精液和别的男人的精液一起混合在鸣人的身体里。鸣人在他的身下颤抖，肉壁勤劳地吮吸他剩下的种子。奇怪的是，他的表情看上去十分安详，几乎像是得到了解脱。

 

“喂，你完事了就快出来，别人还等着呢。”

 

卡卡西被另外一个男人推到一边，看着派对上的男人继续挤进鸣人的小穴，用他的身体进行无尽的狂欢。

 

 

**END**


End file.
